Mass Effect Halo Crossover
by Legion3257
Summary: Hello every one i left the story the way it is because a very good person has already fixed the story ... Please check his one "welcome to hell" . I did not use a proper software to right this so it a but mest up. I have decided to abandon this story and give it to the great author of "welcome to hell" because the team want to do a story with odst only


Chapter 1 Prequel

Location...UNSC Infinity...Earth

Chief Was looking out the port side window looking down on Earth in a deep thought.  
"Chief the captain wanted to se You" cortan said on the Radio in his Room  
"Inform the Captain im on my way"  
as chief was walking out his room cortana said in a humores fashion  
"Looks like were about to go back to work"  
"About time" chief said and walked out

On the Brige of the Infinity the Chief saluted the Captain  
"Sir you wanted to se me ?"  
Lasky Turned around saluted back  
"Good to se you chief"  
as Lasky said that , his Navigation officer past a datpad to the captain and saluted  
"hear are your reports sire"  
"Thank you soldier report back to your post"  
The Officer came to attention and went back to her duties.  
"chief i need you to head to The UNSC Keys and assist with recon of a forerunner world"  
when cortana Hurd the words "UNSC KEYS" She went into the Infinity data base to to find out what it was  
"chief the Keys is a autum class ship and named after Captain Keyes" cortana said with pride in her voice.  
Captain Lasky looking at cheif with sens of pride in his voice and eyes  
"chief The keys will have fore more autume class ships and ten paris class frigates as Escort"  
chief was now conserned about why there were so many ships for a recon run.  
"Cortana Upload your self into the keyes and i will meet you there"  
"Yes chief"  
and cortana was gone in a flash but lasky had one last thing to say to chief  
"good luck chief"  
chief saluted and walked out of the brige.

Chief was on the Brige of the Keys speaking with the Captain and the Sgt of the Odst Fireteam  
"sir im of the infinaty Spartan fireteam Delta and il be your second sir"  
"what the sat of our team Sgt ?"  
"we have three ODST and a Elite sir"  
chief tensed up and got his had on his side arm...  
"Who is this Elite"  
walking into the brige was a large figer who made the entire brige staff silent...  
"what would you have your Abiter Do"  
cheif was silent and the SGT looked with fear in his eyes and his hand close to his blade but the captain made a coment  
"chief , SGT welcome to the joint op between the Sepratist and the UNSC forces...  
Chief and the SGt was now lowerd there guard but kept there vigelance...  
"Victor can you bring up the intel we have"  
as the ships A.I got a picter of the planet up the Abiter begain to speach  
"this world is a Loyalist Strong hold in this sector but the reseng why we have joind forces is simple...the world i hovering over a black hole"  
cortana was going over the data with Victor and notest that the planet was drowing power from the black hole but for what purpes was unknown.  
" the fleet will strike the Loyalist ship and clear away for your strike team Delta and charlie" the captain said pointing out his battle plan  
"Master chief i want you to find out what that thing is and deactivate at all cost"  
"yes sir"

Fire Team Delta had Davis , Huw's , and Saxson with the chief and sgt williams...Davis was a medic and used the DMR and SMG. Huw's who was able to use the Battlerife and he  
was a Explosive expert and then we have saxson who was Delta teams Sniper and suport role.

Fire team Charlie hade the Arbiter and also two other elites who where special forces .. former zelets class who were using Havy plasma wepons and ENERGY swords.

The fleet droped out of slipspace and the frigate's begain to open MAC Gun rounds on the ship as soon it was in visual, this was a good destraction for the Dropships  
holding charlie and delta...  
"This is the Catain i want that ship out of my sky...fire at will"

"Chief you are droping into a darkzone with no intel but we have got a hornet in the aria with rocket suport"  
cortan said in her funny tone " At least they have rockets chief" as she said that the sgt got his Rocket Louncher out "so do we"

the pilot was screaming at the crew " IN COMING ! " and the pelicon was hit hard by a misile 1.5 miles away from the target  
"WERE GOING DOWN MAY DAY MAY DAY THIS IS PELICON DELTA 202 WE ARE GOING DOWN!" the chief quick reactions opend the pilot seat and opend the back door..

but before his crew could jump off the pelicon crashed into the surface and charlie pelicon was in full retreat  
"this is charlie 203 we have takeng to much damage and unable to reach the target"  
"Get to a safe distence and regroup at the target" Cortan said on the Mic

this was bad news for Delta Team they were half strenth and no idia where they were...and no comunication with the Fleet...

As chief went up the high rocks to se his terain it was shocking to him and cortana  
"Chief it all sands and rocks" as cortan said AND HE Looked up and so a odd way the sky was forming...it was silver one minute and gold then red and it was changing  
every 12 seconds.  
"we need to move, what ever thes place is..."

charlie team was in a warthog and were making good time with no contact at all...

Delta were in 100m of the target and they were in for a big suprise  
Davis and Saxson said... "it looked like a the taleporter back on Earth" .. "but it was been powerd by something diffrent a odd looking building" cortan comented

Sgt yelled "Contact ! " every one faced him " loyalist dropship heading to the controll tower" chef told the sgt " Take it out sgt " but before he could the hornet attacked  
the dropship and her side crew fired there assult rifles onto the Grunts gaurding the towers roof.

"This is serra 117 need pick asap" and Charlie Team came around a corner in a warthog  
"what have we mist Spartan " as the chief told the Elits of what happend in the last ten minute , the Arbiter fired a flere to gain the Hornets attantion but  
no respons  
out of fustration Saxon fired a sniper round at the hornet and that got it attention.

The hornet landed and picked up Saxson and chief and the got to the top of the tower to find the two mariens were waiting for them  
"Sir we atempted to enter the building and door locked it self" when chief got to the door the artifact began to do something  
"chief we need to stop what ever is going on" cortan said with fright in her voice  
chief could not agree more and tryed to smash the door but no luck  
"chief we need to go !"  
the captain ships were been pulled into the portal and on the ground so was chief and his ground team...  
"HOLD ON TO SOMETHING" Davis yellad  
but the They were all pulled in !.

Location unknown...time unknown

"This is ODST davis can anybody please respond "  
davis was lost and worried if anybody made it through the portal..  
"Please anybody respond.. this is ODST Davi"  
"Davis please shut up your giving me a headache" Saxson said with a bit of fustration in his voice  
"saxson what you location"  
"Davis if i knew that i would tell you..."  
Davis look around and so the same terain as the same before he was sucked into the portal but the sky was green  
"hey saxson have you notest anything diffrent with the land?"  
"the sky is green and you are here...so im in hell"  
"screw you"  
before the argument got any fother a pelicon flew over  
"this is pelicon charlie206 dose anybody read me over"  
davis and saxson radio in and it was good news  
"pelicon 206 were glad the heir from you"  
"we have delta and charlie on bored, only you and saxson is still around"  
as the pelicon landed saxson was running over the hill and huw's craked a joke about it  
"what that coming over the hill is a monster"  
thank god master chief stoped him becouse he could not sing at all  
"Huw's "  
"yes chief"  
"you can sing when nobody is about"

Pelicon206 took of into high orbit of the plant only to se the fleet in there frount window  
"at least the fleet made it but where is the blackhole?" cortan said  
"chief this is the captain...you need to get cortan over hear asap victor need her assit"  
"yes sir"  
the pelicon was begain to pick up speed and the davis and saxson was arguin about what happend  
davis coment "Come on we have been sent to another star system look at the sun it green" saxson pointed out but davis had another argument to that coment  
"look at the stars around the world it looks the same and the planit is same with that divice but with no tower" saxson comented  
"So time travil" davis comented with curiosoty in his voice  
"even if it was timetravil what about the blackhole"  
both ODST turned to Cortana "what do You think Ma'am"  
"that what im hoping to find out on the keys"

the pelicon landed on the Keys and cortan went straight into the ships computer systems  
"chief il se you soon"  
chief turned to the ODST and elits  
"Every one it your own time...Arbitor im going to the brige feel free to come along"  
" i will se you there spartan"

Davis and saxson turned to each other and said  
"SCOFF TIME" and both ran for the Kitching  
Huw's looked to the Elits and comented  
"I bet you guys don't suffer from young soldier sindrome"  
"Don't remind me" the Elit Zelet comented

around three houres later Davis was in his room watching soom vido messages from his GirlFriend  
"Come home soon ok hun and be save"  
and the message ends  
saxson was leening on the door  
"Prity hot Girl you got there boy"  
"who you calling boy crowbag"  
"Looks who talking..your the one who got us press ups for falling asleep in a briff"  
"it was about health and saftey..what do you think would have happend"  
"i ges so but come on you were in the front row"

before the could finish there conversation huw's walk's in  
"lads get you kit were been deployed onto the plant with the egg heads"  
"why us huw" davis commented in fustration  
"we just got back from that shit hole"  
"WE HAVE OUR ORDERS NOW MOVE"

Cortana and Victor was talking on the brige with the captain  
"Sir no respons from Earth"  
"where the hell are we then..for three houres you two have been talking about it but have we got anything to report!"  
"Sir the navcomputer thinks we have not moved at all" victor said  
"where did that blackhole gone then?" the captain said  
"Sir im sening a team to the tower and find out what it is"  
"ok cortan but i want The chief and the elits on The ship"  
"yes sir i will send Delta team"  
"in the mean time i want you two to focus on what hapend"  
Both the A.I Said at the same time  
"Yes Sir"

The chief was out of his Armour and watching a recording of what hapend and for the next 7 houres he rested

Delta Team with a few other UNSC Marines Scouting the Tower  
"I dont get is Huws there is nothing hear"  
"that what creeping me out.. this place was fulled with Loyelist and wepons"  
saxson stoped and so a body  
"this guy has been hear for a whill by the looks of him"  
"what the hell is it"  
"no idia but what ever killed him it was a long time ago"  
"look at his armour it green with a lot of bulit holes in him"  
huws looked at him and said  
"Take the helmet off and let have a look at him"  
so saxson and Davis moved to take the helmet off and when they did huws look at the Alian and so  
"it not human that for sure...ok let the Egg heads no it hear and let move on"

on the Keys the captain was still listening to Cortana and Victor  
"So what have we got"  
cortana was the first to respond  
"It...not a time travling device that what i gatherd"  
"But what about you victor"  
"what i can gatherd from the sats we hade before we were draged into the portal nothing like the Earth portal"  
"so we are still we have nothing ! "  
the captain was now angry and fustraited  
"Cortan get your self to surface and get what ever you can"  
"yes sir"  
"And victor i want you to keep an Eye on the Raidar and comms"

After 1 hour the Elite and the Arbter were giveng a order to report the the hanger with the Chief to head for the suface  
"what are we going in" the zelot asked  
"It will be what ever the spartan want"  
"let just hope were not jumping out"  
The other Zelet begain to Laugh

The chief arived  
"were taking a longsword"  
"yes Spartan"

the team went on bored the Longsword and begaing to take off  
"Spartan why a longsword"  
"if faster then a pelican"  
"what are our Orders?"  
"to report the Delta team and Cortana "  
"Is that it spartan"  
"yes"  
the Zelots begain to look out the window and notest  
"why is the Sun Green"  
"why ask a stupid question"  
"it not stupid"  
"Get a grip " the arbiter Demanded  
"we will find out soon"

thee Longsword Landed in one of the Towers Landing Bays

"this place is a ruin"  
"it looks very old"  
the two Zelets begain to move and Delta Team came out of the Shadows  
"It good to se our big friendly Giants"  
Davis and Saxson were now starting to get too fiendly  
"Humans what have you found"  
Huw's ansed first in case the other two did  
"A dead alian and a lot of computers with forerunner righting on them"  
"well get you to the Main room but it a long walk"

forty five minute later the team makes it the the room and cortan turned to chief  
"welcome to the Forerunner bigest Mustake in the face of the Universe"  
"Why what is it"  
"you would never believe if i told you but were in a new Universe"  
the Room went silent, the Arbter and his Zelet begain to ask  
"How is this posible"  
"the logs say that the forerunner tryed to make a interglactic portal to get from point A to B in seconds but it faild"  
"And they came hear" said Chief  
"when the got hear the notes straight away what happend and orderd the sentinals to build another Portal but ran out of time"  
"what happend?"  
"they maped the galaxy for resources but there scout team where never hurd form"  
"Ok how do we get back"  
"they left a lot of data to work with and the blue print on the power soures"  
"but How will we gather the resources we need"  
"The logs we got hear have a galaxy map and a point of Intrest"  
"Like where"  
"when the forerunner were hear the found this Citidal and trayeded"  
"anything els?"  
"no"  
"get this details back to the Captain"  
"yes chief"

...

This my first Ever story.

I have read a few story's on Halo x Mass effect crossover and there very good so i thought i give it a go

Im not that good at spelling so if you find anything let me know and i will change it.


End file.
